


A Suit

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What are you wearing?' Connor types and clicks send.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'.

_What are you wearing?_ Connor types and clicks send.

The reply comes quickly. _A suit._ Yeah, Oliver definitely just rolled his eyes.

Connor’s on the job, at some office building for the case, but he still can’t stop the smile that slides easy onto his lips.

_Guess how fast I can get you out of it._

_I’m at work._

_Me, too. That’s what makes it fun._

_You’re terrible._ For someone supposedly at work, Oliver’s texts are sure flying fast.

_That’s not what you said last night._ Connor sends the message, waits a moment, and then adds, _Or this morning._

_Seriously Connor?_

_Tell me to stop._ Connor checks his watch. When a full minute passes, he texts,  _We on for tonight?_

Ten seconds later. _Yes._

Connor starts typing, _Be naked when I get there,_ but stops and deletes it. Instead, he says, _Leave your suit on. We’ll time it._

When the client starts talking, Connor stores his phone - for _now_.


End file.
